


Stay

by australiancarisi



Series: alternate sonny verse [3]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but theres lots off fluff, sonny gets hurt, the whole squad is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: A boring night on shift at the hospital changes when your boyfriend shows upA part of my Sonny universe
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Series: alternate sonny verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544632
Kudos: 30





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a nurse I know nothing besides 15 seasons of greys anatomy so please don’t come at me

It was a relatively quiet night in the Mercy Hospital ER. Just your usual drunks falling down, some parents overreacting after their kids hurt themselves, the odd accident here or there but for the most part your shift was going easy. And you weren’t complaining. 

You sat at the nurse’s desk sipping on your Redbull, scrolling through the patient database putting in all the notes the doctors and other nurses had written over the past few hours. 

“Next time a kid comes in here with a lego man’s head stuck in a hole of their body I’m not dealing with it” Nina huffed throwing a plastic bag with the toy in it “That’s the 8th of this week! stop giving stupid kids lego” 

“What did you expect when you became a nurse?” you asked, looking down to your phone. 

“Prince Charming not texted you in 10 minutes?” Nina gave you a smug look. You and Sonny had been dating for 8 months and it honestly has been amazing since day one. All your other relationships failed when they realised how hectic your schedule, most guys couldn’t work with the shift work. But Sonny got it. He was busier than you, it was rare that he wasn’t working whether actually on the clock or at home but he tried to make as much time as possible for you. He texts you constantly throughout the day and comes over to your apartment or to the hospital to drop off food for you. Because he knows that your diet would otherwise consist of Redbull and skittles from the vending machine. A part of you feels guilty when you see him walk through the ER doors when on shift because it obviously meant someone was hurt, but you got to see your boyfriend. 

“It’s actually been a while since I’ve heard from him” you sighed, the two other ER nurses on for the night, Tia and Mel walked up to the desk handed their notes over and putting on new gloves.

“Ambulance 3 minutes out, Police officer, gunshot wound, not sure how bad, there wasn’t much info” Tia said “Been told to take him straight to the surgery 2, it's being set up now”

“I’m sure he’s fine” Nina reassured you, your phone began to buzz and Sonny’s name flashed on the screen “see” 

“Hey gorgeous” you smiled into the phone, you really needed to hear his voice right now. 

“y/n” your blood ran cold as you heard Sonny’s lieutenant, Olivia Benson voice, not Sonny’s, came through the phone with sirens in the background. “Y/n you there?” 

“Please don’t tell me” you stood up, Nina was now by your side

“We’re 2 minutes out from Mercy, Amanda is with him” Olivia didn’t have to tell you the officer shot was Sonny, you knew. You ran towards the doors, you could hear the sirens. Liv and Fin’s car showed up in the ambulance bay first, the ambulance following closely behind. 

“two gunshot wounds to the upper left chest” the paramedic yelled as they got Sonny out, Amanda jumped out as well. 

“Sonny!” You screamed running towards him. Fin grabbed you pulling you out of the way so Nina, Tia and Mel could work on him. “Let me go! Fin! Fin! Let me go!” You managed to get out of Fin’s grip as they raced Sonny to the operating room. You ran closely behind, no longer listening to what anyone was saying, you just wanted to see Sonny, you needed to be with him. They pushed Sonny through the doors to the operating room, Nina turned around a pushed you away. 

“y/n don’t you know you can’t go in there” She said 

“I need to be in there! I need to help him!” you cried trying with all your might to get past her. 

“And that’s what we are going to do but we can’t give him our full attention if we are worrying about you, please” she begged, you stopped fighting long enough for her to close the door behind herself. You turned around and to see the squad there. 

Liv, Mike, Fin, Amanda.....

Amanda. 

She was covered in blood.

_Sonny’s blood_

Tears welled in your and streamed down your cheeks. Your back hit the door behind you as you fell in the ground. Sonny was behind that wall, bleeding, have god knows what happening and you couldn’t help him. You wanted to take care of him, you had to take care of him, that was your job. He looks after everyone so you made it your job to look after him. Liv slowly and quietly made her way over to you and helped you to your feet. As you stood she instinctively wrapped her arms around you. You were so thankful for her right in this moment. 

* * *

“Here” Mike hummed handing you a bottle of water, breaking your trance. It had been 3 hours since Sonny came in (2 hours since Nina had come out to give you an update) and you just felt empty. Barba had since shown up and Amanda had been given scrubs to change into. 

“Please just tell me” you pleaded, not to anyone in general but everyone shared looks. Every time you had asked them to tell you they always changed the subject “I need to know” 

“It doesn’t matter y/n-” 

“Yes it does” you cut Fin off, before turning to Olivia “Please tell me” 

“We have a DV vic, Sonny is the lead on the case, he gave her his card in case something happened” Mike started 

“She called said her husband had shown up at her house Sonny and Amanda went over and he was holding her hostage with a gun... Sonny tried to talk him down... he went for the gun and the guy shot him” Liv finished. They all looked at you, waiting for your reaction. 

“...is she safe? The victim?” You looked to Amanda 

“Uh, yeah yeah, she is. When the husband... when he shot Sonny he went into shock. I went to Sonny and she grabbed the gun and held him up until everyone else got there” Amanda said

“Okay good” you sighed in relief. Some good new “He has to pull through now, he has to know she’s okay” 

It was another hour until Nina finally came back out to you. As soon as you saw her you jumped to your feet and ran to your friend. You wrapped your arms around her and she squeezed you back. 

“Please please tell me he’s okay” you begged over and over again 

“He’s okay, he’s okay” she said and you heard everyone let out an audible sigh of relief. Nina let you go so she could talk to everyone but mainly you. “I’m not gonna lie he was touch and go for a while. He had 3 gunshot wounds. One was straight through his upper right arm, easy fix. One into his right shoulder which broke his clavicle but it was a clean break, it's been reset and he’s obviously going to need rehab” 

“Okay, and the third one?” you knew she was keeping something from you. She took in a deep breath “Nina please” 

“The third hit his aorta... it obviously caused us the most problem, he lost a lot of blood...like a lot. I’m gonna say this because it’s you, I didn’t think he was gonna make it... I was preparing to come out here and tell you he didn’t make it” 

“But he’s okay” Liv quickly jumped in 

“Yes” Nina nodded “the cardiologist repaired his aorta and his heart was pumping steadily, they’ve moved him to ICU while they get a room for him”

“Can we see him?” Amanda asked 

“You can all see him” Nina put an emphasis on the ‘all’ and looked at you “when he moves from ICU to the ward. It shouldn’t be too much longer” 

“But-” you started 

“No” Nina cut you off 

“But-” 

“No” 

“What if I-” 

“No and I’ve told ICU that you are not to step foot in there” 

“Nina!” 

“It's the rules! You know that no one is allowed in there after hours” Nina reminded you. “I’ll come get you when he’s been moved” 

* * *

It was about another hour before Nina came to get you to tell you he was in. For the first time ever you were glad you knew this hospital like the back of your hand. When you neared his room you slowed down when you heard his voice. That sweet Staten island accent that was like music to your ears. You could tell he was drowsy but that was too expected. 

“... I’m not just a cop I’m a detective” he said to Mel as you walked to the door. He was propped up on an angle, hooked up to an IV and heart monitor with his right arm in a sling. His eyes fell on you and his eyes went wide “Heeeeeey babbbbbbbe” 

“Hey yourself” you giggled. All your stress and anxiety went away as soon as you saw him. It finally sunk in that he was okay. 

“hey hey” he poked Mel “this is my girlfriend she’s a nurse too. She’s the best nurse ever... no offence” Mell burst out laughing 

“She knows Sonny” you laughed 

“She does?! How?!” He exclaimed 

“We work together Sonny, you’re at y/n’s hospital” Mel shook her head as she kept writing notes 

“This is your hospital babe!? Why didn’t you tell me you own a hospital?!” he turned back to you. his eyes wide 

“I don’t own the hospital gorgeous, I work here remember” you walked around his bed to his side

“Ohhhhh, yes babe you’re right” 

“I’ll be back in an hour to check on him” Mel smiled at you. You thanked her as she left the two of you alone. “What’s all this babe business by the way? You never call me babe” 

“No I call you doll” he nodded, very seriously “you are my doll... Doll?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry for worrying you” 

“It’s okay-” 

“No it’s not” he cut you off. He was very firm “I almost left you and I never wanna leave you. I heard you cry when I went in” he was concussion when he came in? You didn’t realise, now you felt bad that the last thing he heard before going under was you crying “Don’t. Don’t feel bad” 

“Do you remember when we first met?” You asked changing the subject 

“It was here, in the ER” he nodded 

“You were here to talk to a patient, she was really fragile and when you and Amanda came in, you demanded to see her and I thought who is this guy coming in here and throwing his weight around. And the patient was so scared and I was afraid you were going to hurt her” you told him “and then when you went in there you were so soft and gentle with her and I knew, I just knew you were a good one” 

“I’d seen you around the hospital a couple of times before that” Sonny confessed “Amanda used to make fun of me cause I was so hung up on you and then the moment I actually got to talk to you I was so nervous I could barely talk to you” 

“The other nurses used to keep track of you every time they came in cause they knew I liked you” 

“Liv would send me cause she knew I liked you” Sonny closed his eyes as you ran your fingers through his hair “I love you y/n” 

“I love you too Dominick” he blushed as you used his real name “get some sleep gorgeous, you need it” 

“You’re gonna stay right?” he mumbled, sleep was quickly taking over him 

“Of course I’ll stay, I’m always gonna be by your side” you whispered leaning over to his him as he drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi come say hey


End file.
